Участник:CorruptionWorld/заделка
Это сырьё для фанфа * Софья Геймер: Я по знаку зодиака сапфир! ой * Евгений07: Я тоже август * 11:12 Чёрный Оникс: эмм... август - лев * 11:12 Софья Геймер: сентябрь * 11:12 Евгений07: аааааа * 11:12 Чёрный Оникс: я лев * 11:12 Евгений07: Я лев * 11:12 Чёрный Оникс: ор * 11:12 Софья Геймер: хехе * 11:13 Евгений07: Мы львыыы розовые и нипанятныи Львы руляяят * 11:13 Софья Геймер: У меня в классе одноклассника зовут Лев! * 11:13 Чёрный Оникс: тока я лев-перидот с жёлтой гривой хехехе * 11:13 Софья Геймер: * 11:13 Евгений07: А я лев сапфайр * 11:13 Чёрный Оникс: * 11:14 Софья Геймер: А я слилась с Руби * 11:14 Евгений07: У меня дедушку зовут Лев * 11:14 Чёрный Оникс: Хочу льва из винила. * 11:14 Софья Геймер: хееее * 11:14 Beexmo: а я вернулся * 11:14 Чёрный Оникс: От фигурок минис. * 11:14 Евгений07: Я лев Сапфиры * 11:14 Софья Геймер: дысыс гарнеэт пехехе * 11:15 Чёрный Оникс: (анимперидот) * 11:15 Евгений07: я ЖДУ сапфайр * 11:15 Чёрный Оникс: агргх!!! я жидкий мёд пью * 11:15 Евгений07: я магу вас всех замарозыт * 11:15 Софья Геймер: Евгений07 я ЖДУ сапфайр Я здесь!!!! * 11:15 Чёрный Оникс: лол да * 11:15 Евгений07: Лол катайся на мне * 11:15 Софья Геймер: океееее * 11:16 Евгений07: тык тыгыдык * 11:16 Софья Геймер: *села на льва* * 11:16 Евгений07: *делаю портал* *прыг* * 11:16 Чёрный Оникс: арррр*открылся портал* ага * 11:16 Евгений07: раааа * 11:16 Чёрный Оникс: ааа чат не глючь * 11:16 Софья Геймер: аааааа крууутт * 11:16 Евгений07: иди за мноой *в кино смотрим вертопёса* * 11:17 Софья Геймер: *тихо* ййййеееееййй * 11:17 Евгений07: что? * 11:17 Софья Геймер: Любимое кино * 11:17 Евгений07: йёёёй * 11:17 Софья Геймер: эвер * 11:17 Евгений07: лев, перидот, ты тут? * 11:17 Песчанозвёздная: што проесходет * 11:18 Евгений07: ты кто? я лев сапфайр * 11:18 Софья Геймер: Я с Евгением смотрю кино и мне норм крут вообще * 11:18 Евгений07: софья - сапфайр а оникс = лев перидот надо бы перидот найти * 11:19 Чёрный Оникс: * 11:19 Софья Геймер: Песчанозвёздная кто по зодиаку? Какой камушек? * 11:19 Евгений07: левушка 2, ты смотриш кино? *кончилось* * 11:19 Песчанозвёздная: Софья Геймер: Песчанозвёздная кто по зодиаку? Какой камушек? телец а про камень хз * 11:19 Софья Геймер: Посмотри * 11:20 Евгений07: *арггх* * 11:20 Софья Геймер: Камень тельцов * 11:20 Евгений07: садись, софи * 11:20 Софья Геймер: на тттебя? * 11:20 Евгений07: даааа * 11:20 Софья Геймер: *села* * 11:20 Евгений07: я же твой лев прыг в портал * 11:20 Чёрный Оникс: мб мне чатице покинуть? ес оф хоз * 11:20 Евгений07: *лечу домой* * 11:21 Софья Геймер: ууии * 11:21 Евгений07: перидот найди * Чёрный Оникс покинул чат. * 11:21 Евгений07: теиперь мы дома * 11:21 Песчанозвёздная: Амазонит че * 11:21 Софья Геймер: пери льва нет * 11:21 Евгений07: хааах * 11:21 Софья Геймер: Это слияние * 11:22 Евгений07: кого? * 11:22 Софья Геймер: Гранат и пери чтоли я не знать? * 11:22 Евгений07: аааааааааааааа * 11:22 Софья Геймер: Я просто видела кар * 11:22 Евгений07: софья, ты раздвоилась * 11:22 Софья Геймер: не важн кккак!! Я же красный сапфир как так.. * 11:23 Евгений07: гранат=руби и софи+пери=песчанозвёзд, а ты тут КРАСНЫЙ? * 11:23 Софья Геймер: ава * 11:23 Евгений07: о боже * 11:23 Софья Геймер: нет лев * 11:24 Евгений07: я ждал синюю *сбросил* * 11:24 Софья Геймер: не покидай меняяя * 11:24 Евгений07: пошёл ждать * 11:24 Софья Геймер: Я лов ю лев л .. * 11:24 Песчанозвёздная: Евгений07: гранат=руби и софи+пери=песчанозвёзд, а ты тут КРАСНЫЙ? сложн * 11:24 Евгений07: ты красная, а я синий * Chuchappy присоединился к чату * 11:24 Chuchappy: при вет * 11:24 Евгений07: привкт * 11:25 Софья Геймер: Евгений07 Жди меняяяяя * 11:25 Евгений07: ты кто по знаку зодиака жу синюю софи Чукхаппи, ты кто по зодиаку * 11:26 Chuchappy: я козерог а что? * 11:26 Евгений07: я поищу камень для козерогов * 11:27 CorruptionWorld: А я пииииииво! * 11:27 Софья Геймер: Тыдын * 11:27 Chuchappy: мой камень малахит * 11:27 Софья Геймер: Я сапфаер хай теперь * 11:28 Евгений07: ура малахииит аааааааааа * 11:28 Софья Геймер: Бит малахит * 11:28 Евгений07: малахит все7могущаяяя * 11:28 Софья Геймер: * 11:28 Chuchappy: а по имени мой камень хризолит * 11:28 Софья Геймер: Периии * 11:28 Chuchappy: лол * 11:29 Евгений07: тебя тут чёрный оникс искал, он лев перидот * 11:29 Chuchappy: мммм * 11:29 Софья Геймер: (лицолуны) * 11:29 Евгений07: у тебя бы был свой лев * 11:29 Chuchappy: лол * 11:30 Евгений07: но ты опоздала * 11:30 Софья Геймер: Евгений~ * 11:30 Евгений07: софи, дай пж мяса * 11:30 Софья Геймер: Я же теперь нормальный сапфаер * 11:30 Евгений07: да * 11:30 Софья Геймер: ДЕРЖИИИИИ * 11:30 Евгений07: она опоздала, перидот ням Чукхэппи опоздала * 11:31 Софья Геймер:*положила на тарелку кусок мяса, ещё один* * 11:31 Евгений07:нямням спасибки * 11:31 Chuchappy: чучаппи* * 11:31 Евгений07: ок, чепчик * 11:31 Софья Геймер: пажавки * 11:31 Chuchappyа: вообще лучше называйте меня фаш * 11:31 Евгений07: спасибки * 11:31 CorruptionWorld: Окей Фарш\ * 11:31 Софья Геймер: Chuchappy а вообще лучше называйте меня фаш Ыст? * 11:31 Евгений07: я хотел сказать * 11:32 Chuchappy: фарш ммм фаш ыст это как суи цЫд * 11:32 Евгений07: коррупшн, ты кто по камню? ПЕРИДОТ СУИЦИДНИЦА * 11:32 Chuchappy: лол * 11:32 Софья Геймер: ааааа * 11:32 Евгений07АААА * 11:33 Chuchappyне кричи * 11:33 Софья ГеймерЕсли не кричать * ты умрёшь * !! * 11:33 CorruptionWorldЯ? * 11:33 Max DeForgeКапс! * Капс!!!! * 11:33 Евгений07суицидница: цель : расколоть * помню * не ты * 11:33 Chuchappyне раскалывай подумой * 11:34 Евгений07*всял кирку* * 11:34 Chuchappyлмао * 11:34 Евгений07*бегу за перидот* * 11:34 Софья Геймерлев ноууу * стой * 11:34 Max DeForgeЩас будем разбираться с админшой BiS * 11:34 Софья Геймерне надо * 11:34 Евгений07стою * 11:34 Софья Геймер*кусок мяса даю* * 11:34 Евгений07Интерееесно * 11:34 Chuchappyзачем рп * 11:34 Евгений07нямням * спасииибки * 11:35 Софья Геймерне убивай пери * 11:35 Евгений07*лижу лапки* * теперь не хочу * 11:35 CorruptionWorldЯ малахит * 11:35 Евгений07лизлиз * 11:35 Chuchappyщо вы робите * 11:35 Софья ГеймерВААААА * 11:35 Евгений07Аааа * 11:36 Софья ГеймерМАЛАХАЙТ * 11:36 Chuchappyпо имени? * 11:36 Евгений07Дма малахита=супермалахит * не, по камню * Они нас уничтожат * 11:36 Софья ГеймерНеетт * 11:37 Евгений07ОНИ выше александрит * 11:37 Chuchappyлол я не буду рп шить * я не умею рп шить * 11:37 Евгений07они два малахита в слиянии * 11:37 CorruptionWorldЯ пойду полетаю... * 11:37 Chuchappyя просто наблюдаю за вашим бредом * 11:37 Софья ГеймерНоооуу лев спасай!!! * 11:37 CorruptionWorldпоишу Малахит1 * 11:37 Евгений07Мы в панике * 11:37 Софья ГеймерЛевв * Бежим * 11:37 Евгений07я тут * *арр * садись * 11:38 Софья Геймер*села на льва* * 11:38 Евгений07в портал * 11:38 Софья Геймердаааа * 11:38 CorruptionWorldМалахиь ты хде? * 11:38 Евгений07вы теперь в моём карманном измерении * 11:38 Софья Геймерпхпхппхп * 11:38 Евгений07она уничтожает наш город * 11:38 Софья Геймерстоп * 11:38 Евгений07Что? * 11:38 Chuchappyлол что * 11:39 Софья Геймеря не нуждаюсь в дыхании * 11:39 Евгений07ок * 11:39 Софья Геймерспасиб лев * 11:39 CorruptionWorld* CorruptionWorld всё ещё не нашёл Малахит * 11:39 Евгений07чепчик, ты уничтожил бичсити * 11:39 Софья Геймер*кидает кусок мяса в реальность* * 11:39 Евгений07ЕМ * Чепчик это малахит * чичхит * ну как там его * спс * 11:40 CorruptionWorld- да ну нахрен /me валит на дно океана * 11:40 Max DeForgeХа-ха-ха * 11:40 Chuchappyчепчик * чичхит * ору * 11:41 Евгений07аргхх * софи,садись * 11:41 Софья Геймер*села* * 11:41 Евгений07ВУУУУУИ * *лечу* * 11:41 Софья Геймерваааа * 11:41 Евгений07мы дома * Добро победило * 11:42 Софья Геймерурааа * 11:42 Евгений07Рубин, что скажешь? * 11:42 Beexmoзло не дремлет * 11:42 Софья ГеймерBeexmo рубин? * 11:42 Beexmoнет * 11:42 Евгений07да * 11:43 Beexmoну ладно * 11:43 Софья Геймер... * 11:43 Евгений07у него рядом с ником * вы сольётесь в гранат? * 11:43 Beexmoя Гранат по жизни * или Перидот * 11:43 Евгений07а где твоя софи * 11:43 Beexmoну или кто-то другой * 11:44 Софья Геймер////*_*\\\\ * 11:44 Chuchappyа я по жизни лазули * 11:44 Евгений07йэсли ты гранат, то где сапфир? * 11:44 Софья ГеймерАя по жизни кот * 11:44 Chuchappyгрусть-боль * 11:44 Евгений07Я по жизни лев. правда * 11:44 Софья ГеймерBeexmo где софи твоя? * 11:45 Евгений07боб, можешь налить водички? * боб? * 11:45 CorruptionWorldА я по жизни жадеит * 11:45 Софья ГеймерChuchappy боб? * 11:46 Евгений07Малахит вернулась АААА * 11:46 Beexmoзачем мне софи * 11:46 Евгений07да * 11:46 Beexmoкто такая софи * 11:46 Евгений07Биксмо, ты гранат * 11:46 Софья ГеймерBeexmo * 11:46 Евгений07рубин есть, где сапфир * 11:46 Софья Геймер * ??? * 11:46 Песчанозвёзднаяне в теме, однако * 11:47 Chuchappyсофи это сапфир в бейсболе * 11:47 Beexmoладно я гранат * 11:47 Евгений07погугли "камень козерога" * 11:47 Chuchappyкамень козерога малахит * 11:47 Софья Геймераааа * Хехе * 11:47 Chuchappyа кто тут козерог * 11:48 Евгений073 МАЛАХИТА * 11:48 Chuchappy(я) * 11:48 Евгений07козерог песчанозвёзд * 11:48 Софья Геймерсупер геганская малахиттт * 11:48 Евгений07коррупшн, чепчик и песок * 11:48 ПесчанозвёзднаяЕвгений07: козерог песчанозвёзд лол. * нет * 11:48 Евгений07даааа * 11:48 Chuchappyчепчик * до сих пор ору * 11:49 Евгений07я пошёл есть * 11:49 Chuchappyприятного * 11:49 Евгений07спс * 11:49 Софья ГеймерВы только что получили значок «Две недели в вики» я это сделать! * 11:49 Beexmoкак вы думаете, гранат может быть экстрасенсом? * 11:50 Софья Геймерда * * я ж экстросенс (софи) * 11:50 Chuchappyкаеф * 11:51 Софья Геймерчтоо * каефф * 11:51 Chuchappyпросто каеф * 11:52 Софья Геймермне нет но много чего доделывать а я на евгения смотрю * 11:53 Евгений07я тут * 11:53 Софья Геймерсмотрю * 11:53 Евгений07яя наелся * 11:53 CorruptionWorldЯ могу видеть будуюше * 11:53 Софья Геймеркарипшен как? * ты софи? * 11:53 CorruptionWorldво снах * 11:53 Евгений07Малахит поднялась со дна моря? * 11:53 Софья Геймернооуу * 11:53 CorruptionWorldв точности до деталей * 11:54 Софья Геймерчто будет через две минуты? * 11:54 Евгений07Ты в море, малахит * 11:54 Софья Геймеркорипшен? * 11:54 CorruptionWorldно только это очень близкое будуюшее * 11:54 Евгений071 час * 11:54 CorruptionWorldнет * 11:54 Софья Геймерчто произойдёт? * 11:54 Евгений07ты софи? * 11:54 CorruptionWorld24 часа * сегодня я невидел ничего * 11:55 Софья Геймерспрашивала * 11:55 Евгений07корри, ты софи * ? * 11:55 Beexmoдо меня дошло!!!! * 11:55 Софья ГеймерЕвгений07 * 11:55 CorruptionWorldзначит опять придут тени * 11:55 Beexmoсапфир - софи!!! * 11:55 Евгений07ЧТО? * 11:55 CorruptionWorld * 11:55 Евгений07Ты наконец-то понял * 11:55 Софья ГеймерКорипшен на половину софии * Beexmo хай я софь * 11:56 Евгений07о боже,малахит+сапфир=малахпир? * 11:56 CorruptionWorldТолько за Софи каратели не приходят * 11:56 Евгений07такс * 11:56 Софья Геймертам там * 11:56 CorruptionWorld? * 11:56 Софья Геймерчто такс * 11:56 Евгений07теперь у меня груз удвоился * 11:56 Софья Геймерпехех * 11:56 Евгений07Две сапфир * садитесь * 11:57 CorruptionWorldОк\ * 11:57 Софья Геймер*села* * куда едем * 11:57 Евгений07в никуда * 11:57 CorruptionWorldв базу 51 * 11:57 Евгений07*аргх* * виууу * 11:57 Софья Геймервааа * 11:57 Beexmoнадо найти аметист * 11:57 Евгений07прыг * Очевидно, мах де форсе * виксмо, я твой лев наполовину * садииись * 11:58 CorruptionWorldТак * 11:58 Beexmoу гранат есть лев? * 11:58 Софья Геймерскидывай на половине пути * 11:58 Beexmoвав, круто * 11:58 Евгений07теперь груз ооольше * виииу * 11:59 CorruptionWorldя доделали шаблон для Рады * 11:59 Евгений07мы теперь в никуде * 11:59 Софья Геймери как нам вернутся? * 11:59 Евгений07Молодец, сапфир 2 * никак * 11:59 Софья Геймера для смоки * шаблон * 11:59 Евгений07ну ладно, мы дома * 11:59 Софья Геймерей леевв * 12:00 Евгений07дайте мне 3 куска мяса пж, вас же 3 * ((((( * 12:00 Софья Геймер*положила кусок мяса на тарелку и дала* * 12:00 Chuchappyя могу дать фарша * 12:00 Евгений07даай, периии * ням еям * 12:01 Софья ГеймерСhuchappy ты ведь фаш * 12:01 Евгений07перидайперидай * 12:01 Chuchappyфаш = фарш * 12:01 Евгений07передайперелдай * 12:01 Софья Геймерлевввв * еш перии * 12:01 Евгений07ням * 12:02 CorruptionWorldТак я Малахит или Сапфир? * 12:02 Евгений07пери не фарш * 12:02 Софья Геймермалахе * 12:02 Евгений07Ты малахпир * 12:02 Софья Геймерфир чтоли * 12:02 CorruptionWorldЯ запутались * 12:02 Chuchappyесли я не фарш * что я за тогда * 12:02 Евгений07ТЫ малахпир * 12:02 Софья Геймерпир на весь мир * 12:02 Евгений07а чепчик это перидот * 12:03 Chuchappyчепчик * ааАааА. * 12:03 Софья Геймерчепчик * лол до сих по оруу * 12:03 Евгений07малахпир, поиграаай со мной * 12:03 Софья Геймерможет не надо * 12:03 Евгений07поиграйпоиграй * поиграаай * малахпииир * 12:03 CorruptionWorldстоооой! * 12:03 Софья Геймеркарипшооннн * что * 12:04 CorruptionWorldЯ лечу отсюда * 12:04 Евгений07стоююю * 12:04 Софья Геймеркак? * 12:04 Евгений07Оставь мне сапфир * 12:04 CorruptionWorldнемогу * 12:04 Софья Геймеротделись * 1 софи сноваа * 12:04 CorruptionWorldмы едины * 12:04 Beexmoя не понимаю что происходит * 12:04 Евгений07тогда я побегу за тобой * 12:04 CorruptionWorld(я тож) * 12:04 Софья ГеймерЕвгений но ты нужен мнеее * 12:04 Chuchappyя тоже не понимаю что происходит * мне страшно * 12:05 Евгений07малахпир собирается улетать * 12:05 Софья ГеймерА яяяяяя * * 12:05 CorruptionWorld* CorruptionWorld летит в 4 мерном измерении * 12:05 Евгений07чепчик, ты перидот * жди тут * аррггх * догоняю* * 12:05 Софья Геймер * 12:05 Евгений07жди меня тууут * 12:05 CorruptionWorldПочти вылетел! * 12:05 Евгений07*отделил* * 12:06 Софья Геймерхорошо * 12:06 Евгений07увёл* * ураааа * 12:06 CorruptionWorldэээээ! * 12:06 Евгений07хааах * 12:06 Beexmoого, в бис про битву еды рассказали * 12:06 Chuchappyчто * когда * *ливает * 12:06 Евгений07теперь ты просто малахит * чепчик, ты перидооот * 12:06 Софья Геймеру меня вопрос * что будет * 12:07 Евгений07прояви себяяя * 12:07 Софья Геймересли софы * две * 12:07 CorruptionWorldЯ всё ещё и малахит и сапфир * 12:07 Chuchappyчет не вижу поста * 12:07 Софья Геймерсоединятся? * 12:07 CorruptionWorldтолько терь в двух телах * 12:07 Евгений07станет большая софа * о оу * 12:07 CorruptionWorldОтстанте! * Я хочу быть в одном теле! * 12:08 Софья ГеймерЯ уже большая * 12:08 CorruptionWorld*бежит* * 12:08 Евгений07вы раздвоились! та сапфир стала малахит, которую я увёл * ааааааааа * 12:08 Софья Геймерсамая высокая в классе * 12:08 Евгений07две малахит * софи, садись * арггх * 12:08 Софья Геймер*села* * 12:09 Евгений07ви3ууу * мы летим в хоумворлд * 12:09 Софья Геймерзачииимм * 12:09 Евгений07спасатся * 12:09 Софья Геймерот даймент * 12:09 Евгений07большая малахит всё разрушит * 12:10 Софья Геймераааааа * 12:10 Евгений07НУжна александрит * 12:10 Софья Геймеря раненааа * 12:10 Chuchappyлол * 12:10 Софья Геймери буфнусь шаа * 12:10 Евгений07НУЖЕН СТИВЕН * 12:10 Софья Геймерпросто надо отойти * 12:10 CorruptionWorldя не могу управлять двумя телами! * 12:10 Софья Геймермне в риале * 12:10 Beexmoя могу быть гранат и стивеном * 12:10 Евгений07ок * 12:10 Beexmoу меня раздвоение личности * 12:10 Евгений07давай * 12:10 Beexmoили растроение * 12:10 Евгений07лечи софи * 12:11 Софья Геймер*пуфффф* * 12:11 Beexmoсложно * *лизнул* * 12:11 Софья Геймеря самоцвет * 12:11 Beexmoну поздно * 12:11 Евгений07аааа * 12:11 Софья Геймерпросто камень * --. * 12:11 Евгений07корупшн, отдай мне последнюю софи * отдааай * 12:11 CorruptionWorldЯ и так малахит! * 12:12 Евгений07софи нееееет * ты два малахита * сделайся одним * 12:12 CorruptionWorldКаааак! * 12:12 Евгений07 2 = * 12:13 Chuchappyмалахит в кубе * 12:13 Евгений07хааах * 12:13 CorruptionWorldОсторожно * Палка грядёт! * 12:14 Евгений07 , вторая малахит = * 12:14 CorruptionWorldНкееет! * 12:14 Евгений07тдайте сооофи * 12:14 CorruptionWorldЯ стану сапфир! * 12:14 Евгений07ааааа * * 12:14 CorruptionWorldНееееет! * * CorruptionWorld превратился в Сапфир! * 12:15 Евгений07 = самоцветная математика * садись * 12:15 CorruptionWorldААаааааа! * **валит* * 12:15 Евгений07у меня 2 софи * 12:15 Софья Геймер*востонавливается* * 12:15 Евгений07*держу и коррупшн не убежит * 12:15 CorruptionWorldты нен получишь меня * ! * 12:15 Евгений07ррррррр * 12:16 Софья Геймер*и возрождается* * 12:16 Евгений07ура * 12:16 Софья Геймерхееййй * 12:16 CorruptionWorldЯ убьюсь об камень! * 12:16 Софья Геймерребят * что делали * 12:16 Евгений07держи сапфир * 12:16 Софья Геймерчто? * 12:16 Chuchappyя ем таблеточки * и наблюдаю за вами * 12:16 Евгений07ПЕРИ ПОМОГИ удержать коррупшона * 12:17 Chuchappy* Chuchappy помог * 12:17 Софья Геймеркорупшен гив льву сопфир * 12:17 CorruptionWorld* убежал * 12:17 Евгений07ааааааа * 12:17 CorruptionWorldЯ свалю! * 12:17 Евгений07аргх * 12:17 Софья Геймернееетт сестр или бразер * 12:17 Евгений07САдитессь на меня все * 12:17 Софья Геймернеееии * *села* * 12:17 CorruptionWorld* провалился в реальность * 12:17 Chuchappyбразер? * 12:17 Софья Геймербрат * 12:17 Евгений07садитессь * 12:17 Chuchappyлол * 12:17 Софья Геймерили сестра сапфирр * 12:17 Chuchappyа то я уж подумал * 12:18 Евгений07мы идем в мою реальность * 12:18 Софья Геймергоуу левв * 12:18 Евгений07виииу * так * 12:18 Софья Геймерввааа * 12:18 CorruptionWorldЧто вы вообше хотите делать? * 12:18 Софья Геймерразделиииить * тебяяя * 12:18 Евгений07тебя поймать и вернуть софу * 12:18 Софья Геймер2ваааа * 12:19 CorruptionWorldЯ и так софа! * 12:19 Евгений07тебя поймкать тогда * 12:19 Софья Геймернет ты малафар * 12:19 CorruptionWorldТеперь я софа! * 12:19 Евгений07нет, она сапфир * *поймал* * *держу * *сажаю * 12:19 Софья Геймерпривет * 12:20 CorruptionWorld(я потом фанфик напишу по этому рп) * 12:20 Евгений07держитесь * 12:20 CorruptionWorldаааа * 12:20 Евгений07Вооооу * 12:20 Софья Геймерввааааа * 12:20 Евгений07вииуууу * мы дома * 12:20 Софья Геймеркорипшен скинеш фанф * 12:20 CorruptionWorldне т! * 12:20 Chuchappyеее фанфики * 12:20 Евгений07ребят, и напиши ники * 12:20 Софья Геймерпотом * 12:20 Евгений07и ешё напиши в блоге * 12:20 Софья Геймердааааа * круто * 12:21 Евгений07такс * Стииивен * 12:21 Софья Геймер?? * 12:21 Евгений07Это не ты * 12:21 CorruptionWorld* убежал и решил убится об камень * 12:21 Евгений07ааааа * 12:21 Софья Геймернооууууу систерр * 12:21 Евгений07*ловлю* * 12:21 Софья Геймербраверрр * 12:21 CorruptionWorldСтой! * 12:21 Евгений07ррррр * сажаю * 12:21 CorruptionWorldа то убьюсь! * 12:21 Софья Геймернооууу * 12:22 Евгений07нееет * я держу тебя за платье * ррррр * 12:22 CorruptionWorld* стукнул самоцветом о камень * аааааа! * 12:22 Евгений07о нееееееееет * СТИАЕН * 12:22 Софья Геймер(и тут соня понела что это полнейший бред) * 12:22 Евгений07ТЫ НАКАЗАН * 12:23 Софья Геймерстивеенннн * розааа * (кварцгем) * 12:23 Евгений07Биксмооооо * 12:23 Софья Геймеротсуствк * 12:23 CorruptionWorld* CorruptionWorld убился об камень * 12:23 Софья Геймерой * отсуцтвует * да ёмаё * 12:23 Chuchappyлол * 12:23 Софья Геймернету его кароч * 12:23 Евгений07 = * 12:24 Софья Геймер??? * математика? * 12:24 Евгений07стивена накажет голограмма * 12:24 CorruptionWorld* CorruptionWorld совсем убился об камень * 12:24 Евгений07*лижу * 12:24 Софья Геймерзову розуууу * * 12:24 Евгений07*возродил* * 12:24 Софья Геймеркаком? * 12:24 CorruptionWorldблин * 12:24 Евгений07всё * скоро попроавится * *оградил всё лазерами * 12:25 Софья Геймер =(левгиф) =(охстивен) * * 12:25 CorruptionWorldПойду сожру платок! * 12:25 Софья Геймер * 12:25 Евгений07хаааах * 12:25 Chuchappyолухи * )). * 12:25 Евгений07Не я * 12:25 Софья Геймернея * А ВЫ ЗНАЛИ ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ ТРЕТИЙ ОЛУХ? * Не я * 12:26 Евгений07не я * 12:26 Chuchappyне я * ой * 12:26 Софья Геймерхехе * 12:26 CorruptionWorldя * 12:26 Chuchappyima clod * 12:26 Евгений071 я, 2, софа, чепчик олух * 12:26 Chuchappycrystal clod * 12:26 CorruptionWorld/godmode * 12:27 Chuchappymy clod ur clod c r y s t a l c l o d * еее * 12:27 CorruptionWorld* тпшнулся в куда-то * 12:27 Евгений07дайте мяса * *аргх * 12:27 Софья Геймер*дала мясо* * 12:27 Евгений07съел * я за софи * прыг * 12:27 Софья Геймерстоййй * ты кудыыы * 12:27 Евгений07ну всё * я за коррупшном * 12:28 CorruptionWorldСтал маласофи * 12:28 Евгений07он тпшнулся * Ооооо * 12:28 Софья Геймербеги как ветер * 12:28 CorruptionWorldили софихитом... * 12:28 Евгений07всё * садись софи * 12:28 CorruptionWorldнет * 12:28 Евгений07мы едем в хоум ворлдж * 12:28 CorruptionWorldзачем? * 12:28 Софья ГеймерCorruptionWorld или софихитом... Прочитала как МАЗАХИСТОМ * 12:28 Евгений07не ты * 12:28 Софья ГеймерПхехе * 12:29 Chuchappyуже 21 августа * 12:29 Софья Геймер*села* * 12:29 Евгений07а софьягеймер * 12:29 Chuchappyб - боль * 12:29 Евгений07лечууу * 12:29 Софья Геймерваааа * 12:29 Евгений07у менядр 30 * всё * 12:29 CorruptionWorldЗачем вам 3 софи? * 12:29 Софья Геймеру меня др 23 * 12:29 Евгений07тут жемчуга * 12:29 Софья Геймер * 12:29 Евгений07для коллекции * софи * 12:29 CorruptionWorld * 12:30 Софья Геймермнее яя * 12:30 CorruptionWorldизврашенци одни * 12:30 Евгений07ТАК * 12:30 CorruptionWorldвсе софи, * 12:30 Chuchappyа я не софи * 12:30 CorruptionWorldза мной! * 12:30 Софья ГеймерКарипшен мазахист * не пойду * 12:30 Евгений07малахфир взорвал землю * 12:30 CorruptionWorldКак? * 12:30 Евгений07перидот вечная память * 12:30 CorruptionWorldтеперь я тож софи * 12:30 Софья Геймер * 12:30 Евгений07ты ее раздавил и заморозил * 12:31 Софья Геймеррип * 12:31 Евгений07заморозил * о нееет * 12:31 Софья Геймерчтоо * 12:31 Chuchappy:0 * 12:31 Софья Геймерпередоот * 12:31 CorruptionWorld * 12:31 Евгений07софи заморозила землю * 12:31 Софья Геймерты рииипп * я заморозила? * 12:32 CorruptionWorldСкорее я * 12:32 Евгений07коррупшн заморозил * 12:32 Софья Геймероуу оккее * 12:32 Евгений07(((( * 12:32 Софья Геймер Что здесь происходит * 12:32 Евгений07кажется., у яшмы треснул камень * 12:32 Софья Геймерговорит она * чёёё * 12:32 Евгений07морозь алмаза * 12:32 CorruptionWorldа пери я забрал в коллекци * 12:32 Chuchappyлол * 12:33 Евгений07ааааа * 12:33 Софья Геймерморожууу * * вот * 12:33 Евгений07у яшмы камень треснуо * 12:33 Софья Геймер * 12:33 Евгений07теперь это просо ляпис и софи * 12:33 Софья Геймерляпис? * гдее * 12:33 Евгений07Так легче тебя пуфнуть * 12:34 CorruptionWorldу меня найс колекция львов * 12:34 Евгений07пхпх * 12:34 CorruptionWorldсейчас соберу ещё одного * 12:34 Софья ГеймерЕвгенийййй * 12:34 Евгений07*светолазерная пушка * пхпх * пыщ * 12:34 CorruptionWorld*поймал Евгения * 12:34 Софья Геймерноооуууу * мойййй * 12:34 Евгений07не поймал * 12:34 Beexmoпочему такого актива нет всегда * 12:34 Евгений07стивен лечи меняяяя * 12:34 CorruptionWorldи запихнул в рюкзак * 12:35 Евгений07пжжжжж * 12:35 Chuchappyэх вот да * 12:35 Софья Геймернооууу лаеннн * 12:35 CorruptionWorldи смотался * 12:35 Евгений07СТИИИВЕН * 12:35 Chuchappyактив не вечен * 12:35 Beexmoшто што што * *лизнул* * 12:35 Евгений07СТИИИИВЕН ВЫЛЕЧИ МЕНЯ * УРВВА * 12:35 Софья Геймервыличил * 12:35 CorruptionWorldПоздно * 12:35 Beexmoне капси * 12:35 Песчанозвёзднаякапссс * 12:35 Софья Геймер!!! * 12:35 Евгений078hf * 12:35 Chuchappyммммммм * 12:35 Евгений07*разорвал рюкзак * 12:36 CorruptionWorldон двухслойный * 12:36 Евгений07укучсио корру и сбежал * 12:36 Chuchappyчиво * 12:36 Евгений07укусил коррупшна * 12:36 Софья Геймер*села на льва* * бегииии * 12:36 CorruptionWorldу меня в рюкзаке рюкзачное измерение * 12:36 Евгений07бегу * аргх * 12:36 CorruptionWorldвы там * 12:36 Евгений07пропал из измерения * 12:36 CorruptionWorldони там не робят * 12:36 Евгений07я на нептуне * 12:37 CorruptionWorldя античит поставил * 12:37 Евгений07ТАМ куча рубинов * 12:37 Софья Геймеркак мало кислорода * 12:37 CorruptionWorldя к вам * 12:37 Евгений07 * 12:37 Софья Геймерони улители ужеее * 12:37 CorruptionWorldгрыбы собирать * 12:37 Евгений07уходят * бегууу * 12:37 Софья Геймераааа леввввв * 12:37 Евгений07беги софи * *аргх * 12:37 Софья Геймерай * 12:37 Евгений07летим * 12:37 CorruptionWorldЯж софи * 12:37 Софья Геймер * 12:38 Chuchappyаааа * 12:38 Софья Геймерхруст * 12:38 Евгений07ты здая ляпофи * аааа * 12:38 Софья Геймеркак хрусталь * 12:38 Евгений07нееет * 12:38 CorruptionWorld? * 12:38 Евгений07СТИВЕН * 12:38 Софья Геймер * покааааа * ааа * Max DeForge покинул чат. * 12:38 Евгений07СТИИВЕН * 12:38 CorruptionWorldЯж софималахитопередот * Софья Геймер покинул чат. * 12:38 Евгений07НЕЕЕТ * 12:39 CorruptionWorldахаха * 12:39 Chuchappyлмао * 12:39 Евгений07Похоже придётся сотрудничать с алмазом * 12:39 CorruptionWorld*взял льва * 12:39 Евгений07убежал * 12:39 CorruptionWorldсжёг его * ахаха * 12:39 Chuchappyчого. * 12:39 Евгений07я дружу с рубином * я не сгорел * хааах * убежал * увидимся * 12:40 CorruptionWorld*софи с маниакальной улыбкой стоит посреди костра* * Я вас всех порешаю! * 12:40 Евгений07желтый алмаз тебя убил * вот и всё * 12:40 CorruptionWorldнет * 12:40 Евгений07да * дадада * да * 12:40 CorruptionWorldон косоглазый * 12:40 Евгений07да * откуда инфа? я глазной * 12:41 CorruptionWorldя его в рюкзак положил * и ушёл в закат * 12:41 Евгений07ан слишком большой * он туда не вмештишься * А ДАВАЙ сольёмся * 12:41 Beexmoгосподи * 12:42 CorruptionWorldу меня рюкзак из антюрнета * 12:42 Beexmoпоказалось * 12:42 Евгений07стивен лечи меня * 12:42 CorruptionWorldа ну го * 12:42 Beexmo*плюнул* * 12:42 Евгений07*горячие танцы* * 12:42 CorruptionWorld*на лысину * 12:42 Beexmoгарнет с вами * 12:42 Евгений07тыц тырыщ * ураа * 12:42 Beexmoтуц туц * 12:42 Евгений07такс * 12:43 CorruptionWorldи чо это:? * 12:43 Евгений07мы щас тебя убьёём * 12:43 Chuchappyни убивай подумой * 12:43 CorruptionWorldя чот в слияниях не шарю * 12:43 Евгений07это малахитоперидольвогранат!! * 12:43 CorruptionWorldсо мной же сливались? * 12:43 Евгений07дааа * 12:43 CorruptionWorldименно * 12:43 Beexmoзацените мою страницу * я не закончил * 12:44 Евгений07*хрящнул перидот * 12:44 Beexmoтам пока наброски * 12:44 Евгений07ок * 12:44 Chuchappyай * 12:44 Евгений07так ты не сможешь слится * ты разъеденилась * 12:44 CorruptionWorldВай? * 12:44 Chuchappyя чекнул страницу Beexmo еще вчера * ))). * 12:44 CorruptionWorldЯж вайпер! * 12:44 Beexmoчо * 12:44 Евгений07пери не в счёт * Теперь ляпис * хрящ * хруст * хрящхрящ * всёёё * 12:45 Chuchappyя три дня думал над своим профайлом, в итоге решил что я слишком тупой для классных профайлов * 12:45 Beexmoя не в моде, чо ты сделал * 12:45 Евгений07ты повееергнут * 12:45 Chuchappyя видел твою страницу еще вчера * 12:45 CorruptionWorldА* разьеденились * 12:45 Beexmoа * 12:45 Chuchappyтак понятнее? * 12:45 Beexmoога * 12:45 Евгений07всё * 12:45 Beexmoне * 12:46 Chuchappyлол * 12:46 Beexmoщас я сделал таблицу * 12:46 Евгений07мы * 12:46 CorruptionWorldчо было то? * 12:46 Beexmoдостижение да * 12:46 Евгений07ТЫ разъединиося * всё * 12:46 Beexmoкто * 12:46 Евгений07добро победило * коррупшн * 12:46 CorruptionWorldтеперь я совьфие * 12:46 Евгений07хрящ * 12:46 Chuchappyвсе время думаю почему у меня играет песня гурппы dnce * . * 12:46 Евгений07*разбил* * 12:46 Beexmoоруу * 12:47 Евгений07всё * коррупшн навсегда х_х * 12:47 Chuchappyкрипово просто * 12:47 Beexmoя думаю поставить we can't stop * 12:47 Chuchappyслушает всою музыку и тут начинается фьюжен песен * 12:47 Евгений07хааах * 12:47 Chuchappyсвою* * 12:47 Евгений07песни умеют фьюжатся * 12:48 CorruptionWorldи здох * 12:48 Chuchappyкак яшма * 12:48 CorruptionWorldно я респнулся * 12:48 Евгений07ты х_х * 12:48 CorruptionWorldу меня изи стоит * 12:48 Beexmoв эфире эксперименты * 12:48 Евгений07жди век пока заживёт * 12:48 CorruptionWorldя могум респаться * 12:49 Евгений07ты и так распался * 12:49 CorruptionWorldхм * 12:49 Евгений07как вы думаете, манке-манке история понравится? * 12:49 CorruptionWorldнипонял? * яж фанф писать будем * 12:50 Евгений07АДМИНУ наша рп понравится? * наш фанф * 12:50 CorruptionWorldну да * он помню любил это * был в центре всея срача * 12:51 Евгений07В ролях были * 12:51 CorruptionWorld/me * - софе * 12:51 Chuchappy/me * 12:51 Евгений07Коррупшн в роли суперпупер слияния * 12:51 CorruptionWorldи куча всякой хрени * 12:51 Евгений07чепчулька-в роли перидот * 12:51 Chuchappyчепчулька * визжк * 12:52 Евгений07Софья геймер - в роли софи * биксмо в роли гранат и стивена * и я в роли льва * *аплодисменты* * 12:53 CorruptionWorld*эпичный взрыв на фоне* * 12:53 Евгений07ЗЛО не дремлет * 12:53 Chuchappyкрутые парни не смотрят на взрывы * 12:53 Евгений07ЖДИТЕ 2 ЧАСТЬ завтра * 12:53 CorruptionWorld*зонт хлопает* - ну хоть на чота кор годен * напишите в личку когда будет вторая часть * 12:54 Евгений07 * 12:55 CorruptionWorld * 12:55 Евгений07завтра завтра * 12:55 CorruptionWorldнетъ * 12:55 Евгений07пока * 12:55 CorruptionWorldкогда начнёте * 12:55 Евгений07сегодня вечером * 12:55 Beexmoв 17:00 * 12:55 Евгений07ок * 12:56 CorruptionWorldя наверно не смогу * хотя * 12:56 Beexmoили позже * Евгений07 покинул чат. * 12:56 Beexmoрешайте * э * ну ладно * 12:56 Chuchappyлол * 12:56 CorruptionWorldя зайду тогда Часть 2 * Он выиграл в лотерее? * 5:39Евгений07он ожирнел? * он стал самоцветом? * он слился? * 5:39Чёрный ОниксОн получил роботизированный комплект одежды? * Он нашёл фиксиков? * 5:40Max DeForgeОн ничего не получил, никого не нашел, ничего не получит. * 5:40Чёрный Ониксммммм * 5:40Евгений07вот это нооовости * 5:40Чёрный ОниксА что тогда произойдёт для него? * Добро пожаловать в Вселенная Стивена Вики чат * 5:41Евгений07он ожирнел, если ничего не из этого * Chat hacks initialized. * To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. * 5:41Max DeForge Успокойтесь. * 5:41CorruptionWorldЭто лучшее что могло произойти! * 5:41Чёрный ОниксВалентииин! * 5:41Max DeForge Ноу * 5:41Чёрный ОниксПоделись со мной жиром! * 5:41Евгений07ничего больше нельзя * 5:41Max DeForge Ноу!!! * 5:41Чёрный Ониксв свои 12 я вешу 29 кг * 5:41Max DeForge хахахахахахаха * 5:42CorruptionWorldПоосторожнее * 5:42Чёрный Оникслол * возраст спалил * 5:42Beexmo 12? * 5:42Чёрный Ониксну ла ладно * ой тьфу * не 12 * а 14 * аа ну блин(( * 5:42Евгений07Перидомалахитогралатольев зол * 5:42CorruptionWorldПредставьте что не видели * 5:42Beexmo 14? * 5:42Чёрный Ониксвозраст спалил теперь точно * да, 14 * 5:43Песчанозвёзднаялол * 5:43Beexmo не весят столько в 14 * 5:43Max DeForge Если ты не анорексик. * 5:43CorruptionWorldЯ свой возраст спалить не могу( * 5:43Евгений0717 минут!!!!АДИИН!!! * 5:43CorruptionWorldЯ его не знаю( * 5:43Чёрный Ониксор * 5:44Евгений0716 * 5:44CorruptionWorldВ вк наверно правильный... * однако... * по идее мне где-то... * 5:45Евгений07Какой вы режим выберите (моего настроения?) радость - печаль - комедийность - гнев - страх * 5:45Чёрный Оникс-_- * нейтральность * 5:46CorruptionWorldКомедийность * 5:46Евгений07Коррупшн, я знаю, что в каждом есть изюминка, но с тебя, хоть компот вари! * 5:47CorruptionWorldТак * 5:47Евгений07Верстак * 5:47CorruptionWorldмне почти 3 года * 5:47Beexmo вау * 5:47CorruptionWorld1 ПРАВОК С МОМЕНТА ПРИСОЕДИНЕНИЯ К ЭТОЙ ВИКИ ЯНВАРЯ 25, 2014 * 5:48Евгений07если считать логикой, то 3=5849493494 лет. * 5:48CorruptionWorldhttp://ru.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Участник:Koruptor654321_VLR * эт мой первыйакк * как видите * ах * многие видели * 5:49Евгений07"Как много в этом правок"! * 5:49CorruptionWorldДа * там примерно 100000000000000000 * 5:50Евгений07нули не в тему * 5:50CorruptionWorldХотя * 5:50Евгений07они пойдут на бублики * к нашему рп * 5:50CorruptionWorldнаверно мой возраст надо отсчитывать от начаа тайны * 5:51Евгений07цифра 1=1 чай, цифра 0=1 бублик * 000000001111111 * вкусное програмиррованние * 5:51CorruptionWorldИнтересно, * 5:51Евгений07010101011100 * 5:52CorruptionWorldсколько лет моей тайне? * 5:52Евгений07*гуглю * 5:52CorruptionWorldпоидее там время течёт по друггому * 5:52Евгений071234567890 лет * 5:52CorruptionWorldили * 5:53Евгений078 минуууут * 5:53CorruptionWorldв 2 мерном измерении течёт время? * 5:53Евгений077 * течет обратно * 5:53CorruptionWorldэх * 5:53Евгений07хотя нет * Вселенная стивена двухмерна * там всё стремится к порядку * а у нас к хаосу * 5:54Чёрный Оникстакс * 5:54Евгений07и стиралка движется обратно * 5:54CorruptionWorldЯ говорю о двухмерном уровне плана бытия * Они не из ада * и точно неиз рая * 5:55Евгений07бытьё у них на 1 год меньше хашего 3-2=1 * они... * 5:55CorruptionWorldда * 5:56Евгений07так * может там * 5:56CorruptionWorldнекоторых они забрали * 5:56Евгений07где мы еще не исследовали зевлю * вселенную * 5:56CorruptionWorldтеперь они приходят ко мне * 5:56Евгений07там лазерная граница * и могут переходить ее только 2мерные * и они приходят к тебе * 5:57CorruptionWorldОни идут из окна * 5:57Евгений07у некоротых 2мерных нет носа * и они не дышат * 5:58CorruptionWorldя * понял 1 вешь * 5:58Евгений07значит точно из вселенной * какую * ВСЕМ ПРИГОТОВИТСЯ * 5:59CorruptionWorldмистических тварей ты считаешь непобедимыми ужасами, * 5:59Чёрный ОниксРэбат * Вот вам тест * 5:59Евгений07РПППП * 5:59Чёрный ОниксЛист бумаги двухмерный? * 5:59CorruptionWorldпока они не становятся лишь помехой для прогулки * 5:59Евгений07НЕЕЕТ * 5:59CorruptionWorldЛист бумаги 3мерен * 5:59Чёрный Ониксмаладцы * 5:59Евгений07да * да начнётся рп * 6:00CorruptionWorldтак как он является частью нашего плана * 6:00Евгений07запускаем * коррупшн, ты кто? * я на последней фото Служебная:Изображения * 6:01CorruptionWorldЯ Жадеит * 6:01Евгений07биксмо? * биксмо? * кто вы * ответ через * 5 * 6 * 3 * 6:02Beexmo не спамь * 6:02Чёрный Оникс магия * 6:02Евгений07ок * 6:02CorruptionWorldблакк магек * 6:02Евгений07так кто вы? * 6:02Beexmo гранат и стивен, но я возможно уйду и меня это печалит * 6:02Евгений07 * (((( * 6:03CorruptionWorldЯ всё запишу * 6:03Евгений07так * 6:03CorruptionWorldвсесмогут перечитать * 6:04Beexmo начинаем * 6:04CorruptionWorldЛедз здард * 6:04Евгений07*шаркаю ногами* * кто такой летз здарт * 6:05CorruptionWorld*запустил сигнальную ракету* * 6:05Beexmo софья не пришла!!! * 6:05Евгений07*увернулся* * вот это дождичек * 6:05CorruptionWorldЭт значит let's start * 6:06Евгений07надо бы приблизить солнце * 6:06CorruptionWorldНе стоит * 6:06Евгений07жара +52 * стоит * 6:06CorruptionWorldя лену придвину * лену * 6:06Евгений07ракету расплавит * 6:06CorruptionWorldиз бесконесчного лета * 6:07Евгений07жара +100 * 6:07CorruptionWorldблин * 6:07Евгений07жара +200 * жара+10000 * 6:07CorruptionWorldменя до рп расплавят( * 6:07Евгений07всё * хааах * 6:07Max DeForge CW, переиграл в бесконечное лето? * 6:07Евгений07злу конец * 6:07CorruptionWorldНе * только на 4 концовки прошёл * 6:08Евгений07+9000000 * 6:08CorruptionWorldэто мало * 6:08Max DeForge Нонсенс. * 6:08Евгений07мало? * +4744444 * +22222222222 * вот и всё * и не будет спама * 6:09Beexmo Гранат и Стивен шли по дороге * Steven`s Fan присоединился к чату * 6:09Beexmo и провалились в портал * привет * 6:09CorruptionWorldОъ * 6:09Beexmo больше их не видели * 6:09Евгений07вот и всё * 6:09CorruptionWorldгде мои коменты * а * чо за лаги * 6:10Евгений07РП закончилось * 6:10CorruptionWorld((((99((99((99999 * 6:10Steven`s FanДавайте новой РП * 6:10Евгений07ок * ты кто по камню * 6:10CorruptionWorldВсе роли обговорены * 6:10Steven`s Fanу меня Свой перс * 6:10Евгений07аааа * такс * я гуляю сам с собой * ииии * 6:11Steven`s FanМоё имя по англискии это Peter * 6:11CorruptionWorld*лечу по космосу* * 6:11Steven`s FanА на русском Петя * 6:11Евгений07*гуляю* * 6:12CorruptionWorld- хм, * 6:12Max DeForge Команда /me * И всё * 6:12CorruptionWorldотличная планета, * Pool12322 присоединился к чату * 6:12Евгений07* Евгений07 гуляю * 6:12Pool12322пацаны * 6:12CorruptionWorldНадо ког-нибудь там угробить))0 * 6:12Steven`s Fan(Ладно какой эпизод,) * 6:12Pool12322позовите из андер чата людей в лимбо * 6:13Max DeForge Зачем два астериска? * 6:13Pool12322они знают где это * 6:13Евгений07Нееет * У нас тут РП * Ни мишайт * 6:13CorruptionWorld(будь Басейном, Басейн) * 6:13Pool12322-.. * 6:13Евгений07* Евгений07 гуляю * 6:13Чёрный ОниксБассейн* * 6:13Pool12322* Pool12322 вырвал корупшна из земли * 6:14CorruptionWorldЭ * 6:14Steven`s Fan(о эпизод под названием "Совместный Завтрак" ) * 6:14Евгений07Зло = 0 * 6:14Pool12322* Pool12322 откинул его на 2 метра * 6:14Евгений07надо проверить гранат * 6:14CorruptionWorld(тут не по эпизодам) * Да я вас, месье, покараю! * 6:14Pool12322(хыде мы вообще?) * * Pool12322 притянул его * -.. * -ну конечно * 6:15Евгений07* Евгений07 идёт в храм * 6:15Pool12322-погодите ка... * 6:15Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс споткнулся и ушиб ножку. * 6:15Steven`s Fan(у меня огненная сила и изумруд!) * 6:15CorruptionWorld- Я теперь не цветок! * 6:15Евгений07ГГранааат * 6:15Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс заплакал * 6:15Евгений07перидот ушииблась * 6:15Pool12322-это что,фандом вселенной стивена!? * 6:15CorruptionWorld* шибанул его мечом * 6:15Евгений07нет * официальная вики * 6:15Pool12322* Pool12322 сидит в чёрном пузыре * 6:15Чёрный ОниксВообще, да * 6:15Pool12322-пххехех * 6:16Чёрный ОниксА вообще, нет * 6:16CorruptionWorld-Го его порешаем! * 6:16Pool12322-.. * 6:16Евгений07Гранааааи * 6:16Pool12322* Pool12322 разорвал его на две части * 6:16Евгений07Гранааат * 6:16Steven`s Fan*Появился с миссии из Телепорта* * 6:16Евгений07Ты ктотакой? * 6:16CorruptionWorld*собрался в целое * 6:16Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс плачет от ранки * 6:16Beexmo Гранат в портале ало, спасайте * 6:16Pool12322-хм.. * 6:16Евгений07я тебя не видел * 6:16Pool12322* Pool12322 тел к Гранат * -аааа * 6:16Steven`s FanЯ Петя * 6:16Pool12322-не могу поверить * 6:17Чёрный ОниксГранаааат! * 6:17Pool12322* Pool12322 сел на афро и обнял * 6:17Steven`s Fan*Прыгнул в портал* * 6:17Чёрный ОниксЯ фидлфорд * 6:17CorruptionWorld-Я властелин фанона! * 6:17Pool12322-моя мечта сбылась * 6:17Чёрный Оникси я спасу тебя! * Я достану тебя из портала! * 6:17Евгений07* Евгений07 лечит Перидот * 6:17Чёрный Ониксхехехее * 6:17Steven`s Fan! * 6:17CorruptionWorld*потерялся в пространстве * 6:17Евгений07гранат, где ты? * 6:17Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс ест обрезки * 6:17Steven`s FanГде я, Как Будто я в забвении * 6:17Pool12322* Pool12322 обнимает гранат * 6:18Beexmo Гранат и Стивен спасены! * 6:18CorruptionWorld- где я? * 6:18Евгений07* Евгений07 LJCNF`N uHFYFN * 6:18Pool12322-я Пул * -а это шикарный фандом * 6:18CorruptionWorld- Я зелёный слоник! * 6:18Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс беззаботно валяется в своём горном хламе. * 6:18Steven`s FanСТИВЕН, ГРАНАТ!? * 6:18Евгений07я СТИВЕН * 6:18Pool12322(кто есть кто?) * 6:19Евгений07я тууут * Софья Геймер присоединился к чату * 6:19Евгений07Софиии * 6:19CorruptionWorld(Я есть все сразу) * 6:19Чёрный Оникс * 6:19Pool12322-.. * 6:19Евгений07у нас РП * 6:19CorruptionWorld-Оъ * 6:19Софья ГеймерЛеевввв * 6:19Pool12322* Pool12322 тел к Стивену * -чувааак * -чувааааааааак * 6:19Софья Геймерпривет вемм * 6:19Steven`s FanСтивен! * 6:19Евгений07что? * 6:19CorruptionWorld*тел к Пулу * 6:19Софья ГеймерЕвгений прости что ушлааа * 6:19Pool12322*пул в белой мантии* * 6:19Евгений07я теперь стивен * 6:19Pool12322-ты шикарен * 6:19Steven`s FanНашёл тебя * 6:19CorruptionWorld- Я тебя угроблю! * 6:19Евгений07а софи теперь конни * 6:19Софья ГеймерКак ты стивен? * 6:20Евгений072 серия * 6:20Софья Геймербысто-бысто * 6:20CorruptionWorld*долбанул Пула Сапфир * 6:20Pool12322-дай подпись * 6:20Евгений07роли ноовын * 6:20Beexmo эй * 6:20Steven`s FanСтивен, я тебя спасу! * 6:20Pool12322* Pool12322 дал Стивену бумажку и ручку * 6:20Евгений07что делать * 6:20Pool12322-распишись * 6:20Софья Геймераааа где мой меч??! * я его потеряла * 6:20Евгений07*чик чик * 6:21Steven`s Fan*Взял стивена за руку* Держись! * 6:21Евгений07всё * 6:21CorruptionWorldЯ его упёр :3 * 6:21Pool12322-а....... * * Pool12322 упал в обморок от радости * 6:21Софья Геймерчтоооо корипшен * 6:21Евгений07НЕ ТЯНИТЕ МЕНЯЯ * 6:21Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс поглощает шаурму. * 6:21Софья Геймер--- * 6:21Евгений07Я ЩАС ТРЕЕЕСНУ * 6:21Pool12322* Pool12322 встал * -лады * 6:21Steven`s Fan*кто-то Взял меня* АХ! * 6:21Софья Геймернеееееттт * 6:21Pool12322-где Пери? * 6:21Софья Геймерне трескайсяя * 6:21CorruptionWorldЯяяя зееелёёёный слооооник! * 6:22Евгений07ОНА ЕСТ ШАУРМУ * 6:22Pool12322-.. * 6:22Евгений07ТРЕСК * 6:22Софья ГеймерНООООУ * стивенн * 6:22Pool12322* Pool12322 тел к Перидот и кинул ей её уселители * -держи * -подарочек * 6:22Софья Геймерннннннннннннннннннннннннннннннеееет * 6:22CorruptionWorld8 взял Сапфир * 6:22Евгений07Я треснул * 6:22CorruptionWorld* * 6:23Чёрный Оникс* Чёрный Оникс просто спит и кайфует от этого. * 6:23Steven`s Fan*Повернул голову и заметил Яшма (она ему привидилась)* ЯШМА! * 6:23Pool12322-.. * 6:23Софья ГеймерЕвгений Стивен Юнивёрсовский востановись!! * 6:23CorruptionWorld*скинул её в колодец * 6:23Pool12322(прошу напишите в скобках кто есть кто) * Max DeForge покинул чат. * 6:23CorruptionWorld(Я жадеит) * 6:23Steven`s Fan(я петя!) * 6:23Евгений07( Я СТИВЕН) * 6:23Pool12322(петя?) * 6:23Чёрный ОниксЯ, вроде, Аметист * 6:23Софья Геймер(я конни) * кажись * 6:23Pool12322(спасибо всем) * 6:23Steven`s Fan(Новый перс по имени Петя!) * 6:24Pool12322* Pool12322 тел к Аметист * -ХЕЕЕЕЙ * 6:24Steven`s Fan! * Beexmo покинул чат. * 6:24Евгений07яшма: роза раскололась! * 6:24Софья ГеймерСтёпа-петя-Космос! * 6:24Steven`s FanЯ могу Вызвать оружия * 6:24Pool12322-проснись! * 6:24Евгений07теперь я вас прикончууу * 6:24CorruptionWorld* начал трястись.ъ * 6:24Евгений07ха-ха * 6:24Steven`s Fan*Вызвал хлыст* * 6:24Pool12322* Pool12322 тел к стивену * 6:24CorruptionWorldЧто происходит? * 6:24Pool12322-.. * -ахаххахаха * 6:25Софья Геймернееее что происходит?? * 6:25Pool12322* Pool12322 притянул хлыст и сломал его * 6:25Софья Геймердада корипшен * 6:25Pool12322-я тут чёртов телекинетик * -так что щенки,не рыпайтесь * 6:25Евгений07яшма хочет нас пуфнуть * 6:25CorruptionWorld* превратился в цветок * 6:25Steven`s Fan*Вызвал ещё хлыст* * 6:25Софья ГеймерБасеееиииннннн!!!! * 6:25Pool12322-.. * -чо? * 6:25CorruptionWorldА я канапля с лицом! * 6:25Pool12322-нет ты сын сатаны * 6:25Софья ГеймерЧто здесь происходииитт * 6:26Евгений07*возродился * 6:26Steven`s Fan*И использовал хлыст* * 6:26Евгений07ЯШМА ХОЧЕТ НАС ПУФНУТЬ * 6:26Софья ГеймерГде онааа * 6:26Steven`s Fan*Снова В храме* * 6:26CorruptionWorld*Забанил яшму * 6:26Pool12322-тут нет Яшмы * 6:26Софья Геймери ведь (она здохла..) * 6:26Pool12322-а если есть * 6:26Steven`s Fan(она повреждена!) * Beexmo присоединился к чату * 6:26CorruptionWorldВак бан за телекинез! * 6:26Софья ГеймерPool12322 -а если есть там там * 6:26Евгений07коррупш пусть зло * 6:27CorruptionWorldОна завакбанена * 6:27Евгений07и пул * 6:27Steven`s Fan*дышит* * 6:27Софья Геймерпул зло??!! * 6:27CorruptionWorldда * 6:27Евгений07а мы кристал джемс * 6:27Софья ГеймерУБИТЬЬЬЬ * Сибирский Смотритель присоединился к чату * 6:27Софья Геймер*достала меч* * 6:27CorruptionWorld()Оъ * 6:27Pool12322-.. * * Pool12322 встал * 6:27Евгений07стойтн * 6:27Pool12322-хехехехе * 6:27CorruptionWorld(Неждал вас) * 6:27Steven`s FanТы имеешь в виду Самоцветы Кристаллы * 6:27Pool12322-ПОПРОБУЙ * Chuchappy присоединился к чату * 6:27Евгений07ВСЁ С НАЧАААЛА * 6:27CorruptionWorld(тут рп) * 6:27Chuchappyпривет * 6:28Софья Геймераааааа как много людееййййй * 6:28Chuchappyя знаю * уже 5 * 6:28Pool12322* Pool12322 вытянул меч себе и сломал его * 6:28Евгений07мы гуляем * 6:28Pool12322-ну а что дальше? * 6:28Beexmo Нас 12! * 6:28Софья ГеймерПУУУУЛЛЛ!!! * 6:28CorruptionWorldБасейн! * 6:28Chuchappyвы вот ролите а я ем чипсы и смотрю анимехи 1990 годов =))). * 6:28Софья ГеймерЯ убью тебя мечёёммм * 6:28Beexmo или 11 * 6:28Pool12322-ты думаешь ты сможешь победить меня? * Сибирский Смотритель покинул чат. * 6:28Steven`s Fan*я беру обрезки* * 6:28CorruptionWorldСтой а то забаню! * 6:28Евгений07*СТООООЙТЕ * 6:28Софья ГеймерДааа пуууллл * 6:28Евгений07СТООП * ТИХО * 6:28Софья Геймер--- * 6:28CorruptionWorldНЕТ * 6:28Steven`s FanСТООООООООППППП!!! * 6:29Pool12322-.. * -высё? * 6:29Софья Геймер * 6:29CorruptionWorld(9((((((9(9((9999ъ * 6:29Софья Геймерчто вы?? * 6:29Pool12322-... * 6:29Steven`s Fan лол * 6:29Pool12322-ты еще даже говорить можешь? * -круто * 6:29Чёрный Оникс(РА) * 6:29Евгений07мы типа гуляем и злодеи поскают ракету * 6:29Чёрный Оникс(розовыйалмаз) * * 6:29Софья Геймер * 6:29Чёрный Оникс * 6:29Steven`s Fan(а потом давайте Рп эпизод* * 6:29Софья Геймеро дааа * 6:30Pool12322-ну чо * 6:30Евгений07так * 6:30Pool12322-нападёшь? * 6:30CorruptionWorldАга * 6:30Pool12322-или мне унижать тебя дальше? * 6:30Чёрный Оникс(белыйалмаз) * 6:30Софья ГеймерЯЯЯЯЯ УБЬЮ ТЕББЯЯ ППППППППППООООООООЛЛЛЛЛЛ * 6:30Евгений07* Евгений07 гуляет * 6:30Chuchappyого вот это актив * 6:30CorruptionWorld*дал Пулу бан на минуту * 6:30Софья Геймер*ТЫКАЕТ НОЖЁМ В ПОЛА * 6:30Pool12322-.. * 6:30CorruptionWorldАхаха * Я одмен))00))) * 6:30Pool12322*на этом месте мини щит* * * Pool12322 пнул ногой * *Кони отлетела на 2 метра* * 6:31Софья Геймер*орёт* * ДШОДВДЛПЛЖДВ * 6:31Евгений07*разбил щут повышенной температурой * 6:31Chuchappyкто у вас кто? * 6:31Pool12322-ты думаешь что человек сможет победить демона? * -пф * 6:31Steven`s FanКОННИ! * 6:31Beexmo Я гарнет и стивен * 6:31Софья ГеймерДааа * 6:31Евгений07я не человеке * 6:31Beexmo Но я молчу в основном * 6:32Софья Геймер*ударила пула* * 6:32Pool12322*рассыпался* * 6:32Steven`s Fan*использует щит* * 6:32Софья ГеймерПппул говн * 6:33Евгений07Я победиил * 6:33Софья Геймерхелпп!! * 6:33Pool12322* Pool12322 вышел из за угла * -.. * 6:33Steven`s Fan*Ударил пула мечом* * 6:33Евгений07*помогаю * 6:33Pool12322* Pool12322 оттолкнул стивена в стену * 6:35CorruptionWorldрАДа ОдоБРила ШаблОн!!!! * Не робит? * 6:35Pool12322* Pool12322 вытащил из него позвоночник * 6:35Евгений07*надышал на пула огнём * 6:35Steven`s FanЯ отвлеку пула, а ты Врежь его мечом! * 6:35Евгений07у меня его неет * 6:35Софья ГеймерОкккккеее * *режет пула* * 6:35Евгений07*врезал* * 6:36Steven`s Fanэй ПУЛ, Я ТУТ! * 6:36Софья Геймер*НА КУСКИИИ* * 6:36Евгений07всёёё * 6:36Pool12322-.. * *рассыпался* * 6:36Евгений07Урааа * 6:36Pool12322-кароч * 6:36Евгений07я раздал все гемы * 6:36CorruptionWorldЗачем? * 6:36Евгений07всё * 6:36Pool12322-ладно * 6:37Софья ГеймерДив ми джем * 6:37Pool12322-вы * -очень * -скучны * 6:37Steven`s Fan*землятрясение* * 6:37CorruptionWorldДай мне СОфью! * 6:37Софья Геймеря человек * 6:37Pool12322* Pool12322 исчез * 6:37Евгений07Урааа * Pool12322 покинул чат. * 6:37Евгений07победа всухую * 6:37Софья ГеймерCorruptionWorld Дай мне СОфью! В каком смысле?? * 6:37Евгений07так * у меня сюжет * 6:37CorruptionWorldВ смысле Сапфир * 6:37Софья Геймер * 6:38Steven`s Fan*Какой-то Странный Повреждённый самоцвет появился* * 6:38Евгений07началась война, и на земле хаос * АААА * 6:38CorruptionWorldМне норм * 6:38Софья Геймер * такой * ? * 6:38Steven`s Fan*Вызвал и (копьё)* * 6:38Евгений07ПРЕВРАТИЛСЯ В АЛЕКСАНДРИТ* * 6:39Steven`s Fan * * 6:39Евгений07сорри за капс * 6:39Steven`s Fanтак * 6:39Софья Геймер и я вперёёёёддд * 6:39Евгений07 * я вас защищу * 6:39Софья Геймер я * 6:39Евгений07*шагаю* * 6:39Софья Геймерннеее * 6:39Steven`s Fan*Взял Зелёный * а ВОТ И ПЕТЯ!!!!!! * 6:40Софья Геймератака титановвв!!!! * 6:40Евгений07идём за мной * я титан * 6:40Софья Геймериду * 6:40CorruptionWorld* сидит и жрёт попкорн * 6:40Евгений07шагаю * 6:40Софья Геймер*идёт* * 6:40Евгений07шагаю * спотыкаюсь * 6:40Steven`s FanМне нужён Партнёр Для Слияния! * 6:40Евгений07яяя * 6:40CorruptionWorldЯ? * 6:40Евгений07мыыы * давай * Хамачи присоединился к чату * 6:41CorruptionWorldи это будет... * 6:41Евгений07*танцую под поп * 6:41Steven`s FanА где ? * 6:41Чёрный Ониксвоу! * 100 сообщений * 6:41Beexmo Привет! * 6:41CorruptionWorldХрензнаетчтодрит! * Хрензнаетчодрит! * 6:41Чёрный Оникс1 символ - 1 байт * 6:41Евгений07привет, это рубин * 6:41Steven`s Fanхммм * 6:41Софья Геймерлагаетттт * 6:41Chuchappyя до сих пор не разобрался, кто есть кто * 6:41Софья Геймеру меняяя * 6:41Chuchappyпомогите * 6:42Софья Геймер(Я Конни) * 6:42Чёрный Ониксвы уже больше 1 килобайта накрутили на сервере * 6:42CorruptionWorldЯ - зелёный слоник * 6:42Чёрный Ониксесли эти сообщения сохраняются * Песчанозвёздная покинул чат. * 6:42Steven`s Fan(я Петя!) * 6:42CorruptionWorldЯ их храню * 6:42Софья Геймер-_- * 6:42Евгений07Так, я чур Ляпис * Песчанозвёздная присоединился к чату * 6:42CorruptionWorldЯ - сапфир * 6:42Софья ГеймерНу ты же фанф пишешь!!!! * 6:42Евгений07Таак * 6:43Софья Геймерчто? * 6:43Евгений07ТАК МЫ СЛИВАЕМСЯ? Я+КОР+СТИВЕН * ??? * 6:43Steven`s Fan(Кто Рубин?) * 6:43Евгений07биксмо * биксмо гранат * 6:43Beexmo Я типа Гранат, и во мне Рубин * Chuchappy покинул чат. * 6:43CorruptionWorldНу го * Хамачи покинул чат. * 6:44Евгений07го сливаться!!!! * 6:44CorruptionWorldтолько я сапфир... * 6:44Софья Геймера * я... * 6:44Евгений07слиив-слиив * 6:44Beexmo у нас много сапфир * норм * 6:44CorruptionWorldАга * 6:44Евгений07Слияние, давайте слияние * 6:44CorruptionWorldШтук 15 точно есть * Killhtf присоединился к чату * 6:44Софья ГеймерЯ тогда Амитист * 6:44Евгений07я хочу слиится * 6:44CorruptionWorld*танчую * (тут рп) * 6:45Евгений07*танцую диско * 6:45KillhtfВсем привет. * 6:45Евгений07прив * 6:45Steven`s Fan(Давайте потом Эпизод hit the diamond) * 6:45Софья Геймерприв * * 6:45Евгений07*получился жестокий меломан * 6:45Steven`s Fanхай! * 6:45Песчанозвёзднаяпривет * 6:45Евгений07 * 6:45Софья Геймер * * * * * * * * (клеваяаметист) (клеваяаметист) * хеее * 6:46Steven`s Fan(Клёваяаме) Ништяк! * 6:46Евгений07ккоррупшн? * коррупшн? * 6:46Софья Геймерэто л из амок * * 6:46CorruptionWorldСлились же? * Нет? * 6:48Steven`s Fan(меня зовут петя!) * 6:48Евгений07я слит с корупшном * *рушу храм * 6:48CorruptionWorldЧо с чатоМ? * И что мы? * Стой! * 6:49Софья Геймер * * * * * * * * * * 6:49Чёрный Ониксфлуд * 6:49KillhtfМда. * 6:50Beexmo Софья, не спамт * 6:50Песчанозвёзднаякакой тут веселый чат * 6:50Софья Геймерскушн * 6:50Евгений07сливаемся * 6:50Steven`s FanАметист * 6:50Евгений07ПРосто все про разное * 6:50KillhtfЯ тут глянул - нигде даже ссылки нет на правила чата * 6:50Steven`s FanДавай! * 6:50Софья ГеймерЧто? * 6:50KillhtfПлохо как-то D: * 6:50Евгений07Сливаемся * 6:50Beexmo Есть правила. * 6:50Steven`s Fan*танцует* * 6:50Софья Геймербааааааааааааааайййййййййййййй * 6:51Steven`s FanГде аметист! * 6:51KillhtfУпоминания правил чата только там. * 6:51Чёрный Оникся эми * должен быть * 6:51KillhtfНадо хотя бы на главной в навигации добавить правила. * 6:51CorruptionWorldSteven Universe Wiki:Правила чата * 6:51Евгений07я маг, я слился * ура * 6:51Steven`s FanНадо Слиться, аметист! * 6:51Евгений07 * 6:51Чёрный Оникссливаемся!!!! * 6:51Евгений07... * 6:51Steven`s Fan*Танцует* * 6:51Евгений07Трыц-тыц * 6:51Песчанозвёзднаясложно * 6:52Чёрный Оникс(начинаю танец) * 6:52Steven`s FanВсем Привет! * 6:52Евгений07Слился с дымчатым кварцем * 6:52Чёрный ОниксИ кто мы теперь? * 6:52KillhtfПросто такое подозрение, что правила мало кто видел D: * 6:53CorruptionWorldАга * Никто * 6:53Чёрный Ониксэто правда * 6:53Steven`s Fanмы, изумрудный кварц! * 6:53Евгений07Мы водяная дымка * 6:53Чёрный Ониксникогда не читаю правила * 6:53KillhtfКрч, это плохо D: * 6:53Евгений07я не изумруууд * я ляяяпис * 6:53Чёрный Ониксммммм * 6:53Steven`s FanИзумруд это мой Самоцвет! * 6:53Чёрный Ониксляпис- не кварц * 6:54Beexmo Значит прочитайте правила сейчас * 6:54Песчанозвёзднаявообще, надо запретить капс капс это плохо( * 6:54Чёрный ОниксКАПС МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ СЛУЧАЙНЫМ, КАК СЕЙЧАС * 6:54Steven`s Fan( я с Аметист Слился!) * 6:54Евгений07Океанический изумрудный Кварц * 6:54Beexmo Оникс, ты сделал не случайно * 6:54Евгений07Я слился с Изумтист * 6:54Чёрный Ониксой * случайно * не заметил * извините * 6:54Steven`s Fan(мы Сейчас Изумрудный кварц!) * 6:54CorruptionWorldго Хрен-знает-что-дрит! * 6:55Beexmo еще раз будешь специально капсить - удалю * 6:55Steven`s FanПора прибить это Зло! * 6:55KillhtfНу как бы я-то правила прочитал, просто другие вряд ли будут их искать. * 6:55Чёрный ОниксЭхх... * о нет! * я нажал капслок! * 6:55Евгений07*взял водный кулак * 6:55Beexmo не надо врать! ты писал специально и знал, что капсишь * 6:55Чёрный Ониксон же использовался на первой букве!!! * оёёй * 6:55Steven`s Fan*Вызвал * 6:55Евгений07Взяли водную кирку * прибили апельсин * 6:56Чёрный ОниксА ведь каждой сообщение начинается с капса * 6:56Steven`s Fanой ёй * 6:56Евгений07хааах * 6:56Чёрный ОниксХМмммммм... * А так можно? * 6:56Евгений07*прибиди пери * 6:56Чёрный ОниксЯ же не полным сообщением капсил * 6:56Beexmo Оникс, видимо ты не очень понимаешь смысл * 6:56Чёрный ОниксА в сообщениях это допустимо * 6:56Steven`s Fan*Связал Противника* * 6:56Евгений07*прибил пери * *залил гранат* * 6:57KillhtfПрям цитата: "комп. жарг. клавиатурная клавиша (Caps Lock), включающая постоянный режим печати прописными буквами" * постоянный. * Не одна буква. * 6:57Песчанозвёзднаякак все плохо * 6:57Чёрный ОниксЯ только капс лок для большой буквы использую * к шифту не привык * 6:57Евгений07С * 6:57Чёрный Оникса ведь правда * 6:57Steven`s FanХватит болтать, у нас битва! * 6:57Чёрный Оникса шифтить можно? * 6:57Beexmo оникс, ты написал специально, хватит врать * 6:57Песчанозвёзднаятс * 6:58Евгений07 Шифт эта пхохо * 6:58Чёрный Оникспоч * 6:58Steven`s FanМне нормально * 6:58Beexmo слова "как сейчас" - повреждение * 6:58Евгений07Дрянь * 6:58Чёрный Ониксхмм... * 6:58Steven`s FanБЛИН! * 6:58Евгений07почему никто рп не продвигает * 6:59Steven`s Fanдавайте другой РП! * 6:59Чёрный Оникса ведь в слияниях камень не создаёт проекцию света, а проекция создаёт камень * так ведь? * 6:59Steven`s FanИ это эпизод из Шоу! * 6:59Евгений07нуууу да * 6:59Чёрный Оникссложновато * Ну а проекции взялись от двух камней * You are now away. * 7:00Steven`s FanЯ беру Роль Пети (хоть он и Мой перс) * 7:00Евгений07давайте лучше сольёёмёся * 7:00Чёрный ОниксЯ пери * и жажду слияния * 7:00Евгений07я беру роль жемчуг * 7:00Steven`s FanЯ петя * Killhtf покинул чат. * 7:01Евгений07так * /ne гуляет * 7:01Чёрный Оникс/mе думайт * 7:01Steven`s FanДавайте Эпизод "Зеркало самоцвет" * 7:01Евгений07* Евгений07 uekztn * Jr * ок * я ляпис * 7:02Чёрный Оникс/mе как так то?! * 7:02Евгений07даваайте * 7:02Steven`s Fan(Кто Стивен?) * 7:02Евгений07Ты * You are no longer away. * 7:02CorruptionWorldЯ сапфир * 7:02Steven`s Fan(это мой Username!) * (начнём!) * 7:03Чёрный Ониксо нет! ты закапсил посередине!!! * 7:03Евгений07Я ляпия * Ляпис * 7:03CorruptionWorldЯ сапфир * 7:03Steven`s FanНеа, я не закапсил * 7:03Чёрный ОниксТак, одна буква капс локом разрешена * 7:03Евгений07ну начинааай * 7:03Чёрный Ониксзначит * вот слово * Я. * 7:04Евгений07ДАВАЙТЕ * 7:04Песчанозвёзднаялол * 7:04Beexmo Оникс, я прошу тебя успокоиться, иначе мне придётся удалить тебя. * 7:04Чёрный ОниксНу и это предложение. * Т.к. я поставил точку * Это было предложение * 7:04Steven`s Fan(биксмо, ты Стивен!) * 7:04Beexmo хорошо * 7:04Чёрный ОниксЯ в каждом сообщении использую капс * 7:04Евгений07У НАС ЭПИЗОД ЗЕРКАЛО-САМОЦВЕТ * 7:04Чёрный Оникси ты меня не кикаешь * 7:04Евгений07упс капс сорри * 7:05Beexmo Оникс, успокойся. * 7:05Евгений07Стивен, начинай эпизод * 7:05CorruptionWorldДАВАЙте всех перебаним за капс в рп! * 7:05Евгений07Биксмо * биксмо * 7:05Beexmo Это 3 предупреждение. И последнее. * 7:05Евгений07начинай * 7:05Beexmo ща начинаю * 7:06Чёрный ОниксНью Йорк * О нет! * я использовал 2 большие буквы! * 7:06Beexmo А чо там было, разговор с Конник да * 7:06Чёрный Ониксно нееет * это имя собственное * 7:06Евгений07дааа * Max DeForge присоединился к чату * Чёрный Оникс был удалён Beexmo. * 7:06Steven`s Fan(Кивает) * 7:06Евгений07типо школа * Чёрный Оникс присоединился к чату * 7:06Чёрный ОниксЭто было правильное слово! * 7:06Beexmo Конни, привет * 7:07Чёрный ОниксБиксмо! * Что, мне надо было писать "нью-йорк"?! * Евгений07 покинул чат. * 7:07CorruptionWorldО великий срач! * 7:07Чёрный ОниксЭто же неграмотно! * Давайте делиться мечтами! * Я хотел бы побывать в Нью-Джерси. * 7:08Steven`s FanШифт используй! * 7:08CorruptionWorldМоя мечта - * дождаться пока тени заговорят * Killhtf присоединился к чату * 7:08Чёрный Оникс * 7:09KillhtfПривет всем. * 7:09Steven`s FanO/ * здорова! * 7:09CorruptionWorldЭпизод закончен! * 7:09Beexmo Не успев начаться